There has hitherto been known a technology for causing a user to focus on a destination location by superimposing a predetermined icon on a location within a scenic image that illustrates a scene in front of a vehicle in the case where an image of the destination location is included in the scenic image. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154041 (JP 2011-154041 A) discloses a technology for combining an image of an arrow that points to a target scene position with an image captured using a camera.